Gummi Bears Adventures of Beauty and the Beast part 28
they ride out into the woods where the snow has melted Belle papa Grammi look there he is they find Maurice lying in the snow Sunni oh no thats terrible quick lets get him home they return to the village and get Maurice in the cottage suddenly Lefou and Toadwart see that they have returned Lefou oh theyre back come on Toadwart lets tell our bosses Toadwart Dukie gonna love this they rush over and tell them as they get ready for their plans in the cottage Maurice opens his eyes Maurice Belle Belle im allright papa im home Sunni we missed you sir Grammi alot Maurice i thought i never see you guys again Belle i missed you so much Maurice but the beast how did you escape Sunni we didnt escape silly he let us go Maurice that horrible beast Belle but hes different now hes changed somehow Grammi thats right sir that beast that was vicous and brutal is now a warm hearted and friendly creature Maurice where are the other gummi bears at Sunni they decided to stay at the castle and keep the beast company Chip hi Belle oh a stowaway Sunni hi Chip great to se you Grammi we didnt know you followed us back to the village Maurice why hello there little fella didnt think i ever see you again Chip Belle why did you go away dont you like us anymore Belle of course i like you it just but a tap is on the door Sunni i wonder who that is they answer it and see Moniseur D arque standing on the doorstep Belle may i help you Monsieur D arque ive come to collect your father Grammi her father Monsieur D arque dont worry mademoiselle we ll take good care of him showing the assylum Duke Igthorn and i ll take good care of your gummi bear friends ha ha ha ha Grammi Duke Igthorn what are you doing here Belle my fathers not crazy Lefou he was raving like a lunatic we all heard him didnt we Toadwart Toadie heard him loud and clear Belle no i wont let you Maurice Belle Lefou ah Maurice tell us again old man just how big was the beast Duke Igthorn yes old man i wasnt listening so run it by us again Maurice well he was that is enomormous i say about least eight or more like ten feet the crowd laughs at him Lefou well you dont get much crazier than that Toadwart ha ha ha so it proves that Maurice is a lunatic Maurice its true i tell you Duke Igthorn Gad Zook get that old man Gad and Zook grab Maurice Lefou take him away Toadwart in the madhouse with you grandpa Maurice let go of me you filthy ogres and Gaston watches in the shadows as things are going as he planned Belle no you cant do this Sunni please stop this but Monsieur D arque walks away Gaston tsk tsk tsk poor Belle its a shame about your father Belle you know hes not crazy Gaston Duke Igthorn perhaps we can clear up this misunderstanding if Sunni if what Gaston if Belle marrys me Belle what Duke Igthorn just one word Belle and your friends are spared Belle never Gaston have it your way Sunni so Gaston you planned this just to get Belle to marry you well its not working and you just did something very naughty you ll be sorry for it Duke Igthorn Gad Zook get those Gummi Bears they grab Grammi and Sunni Duke Igthorn what only two of them where are the others Category:Beauty and the Beast Films